everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Bunting Hospital
Baby Bunting Hospital is a general hospital located in the world of Ever After. Though it is a general hospital, it's particularly well known for its children's ward. The hospital was first mentioned by Opaline Glass in Astrid in the Sky with Clubs. History Erected in 1819, the Baby Bunting Hospital was originally built in response to Ever After High being founded in 1812. With more people moving to the area because of the school and the growing community surrounding it, the demand for a more comprehensive healthcare system increased dramatically. Said demand was noticed by Dr. Abbey Bunting, who ran a small doctor's clinic in the near by village. Her business was seeing more and more use as new settlers came to the village. Dr. Bunting's intention was never to build a hospital, but to build a house where some of her patients could stay and receive treatment if need be. She decided to use an old manor house for this project, which she inherited from her recently passed grandfather. After many years of building Dr. Bunting declared the hospital open for business, moving most of her work from the clinic to the new hospital. After Dr. Bunting's death in 1848 the hospital was bought by the government. This, along with an increase in tax, allowed the hospital to become a free and accessible service for everyone in Ever After. Her old clinic was bought and is used as a non-emergency General Practitioner, working in tandem with the hospital. Founder The hospital was founded by Dr. Abbey Bunting, who filled the role of Baby Bunting in the English nursery rhyme Bye, Baby Bunting. Bunting dedicated her life to medicine, after finishing the role in her story by the time she was a toddler. She knew her scenario was unique and felt it was best used to better the lives of other people. Dr. Bunting was also passionate about nursery rhymes and how often they were overshadowed by the popularity of fairytales. Furthermore, she hated her destiny being classified as something for only children. Dr. Bunting's passion for nursery rhymes explains the naming and decorating system of the hospital, both of which celebrate people with legacies like hers. Layout The hospital is one of the most modern buildings in Ever After, constantly being updated and renovated. Aside from the reception and main foyer, the hospital shows very few signs it was ever anything but a 21st Century hospital. A plaque dedicated to Dr. Abbey Bunting can be found in the main reception. Services Like most hospitals, the hospital is prepared to deal with a huge variety of diseases and illnesses - both mental and physical. The hospital has a children's ward and an accident and emergency center. In addition to this, it has an ambulance service that can be hailed by dialing 383. The hospital's maternity ward is called the Rock-a-bye Baby Wing. Atmosphere Liu Yang notes that modern interiors often feel cold and unwelcoming but that the hospital couldn't be any more opposite from that - the walls are covered in murals and art work depicting scenes from all sorts of nursery rhymes. It's a vibrant and colourful place to be, with the passion of the work force seeping out into all that they do. Past Patients *Emmett Saturday frequently visits the accident and emergency center due to broken bones and head injuries. *Liu Ai gave birth to her daughter Yang in the Rock-a-bye Baby Wing. *Marino Blondel was hospitalized after a severe allergic reaction to peanut butter cookies. *Obsidian Tunnel mentioned going to the hospital for physical therapy. Trivia *Taking inspiration from her love of animal furs, Bunting used animal fur for the bedding and sheets when she first started the hospital. This was eventually changed due to allergies and a concern over hygiene. *Opaline shadowed one of the doctors in the smaller clinic for a while. *Each of the hospital's wards is formally named after a nursery rhyme, though these names aren't commonly used and, more often than not, the wards are known by what their function is (e.g., Accident and Emergency and Maternity Ward). Category:Locations Category:Locations by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Aquamarinesandopals